1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrolytic cell for recovering a metal from a solution containing metal ions, and more particularly to an electrolytic cell for recovering silver from a fixing solution for a photographic process (hereinafter referred to simply as "fixer").
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the art to use an electrolytic cell which employs a diaphragm between the cathode and the anode thereof to recover silver from a fixer and at the same time to reclaim the fixer. In this type of electrolytic cell, a fixer to be electrolyzed is supplied into the space between the diaphragm and the cathode and the electrolyzed fixer is taken out of said space. The flow passage of the fixer supplied into the electrolytic cell should be so designed that the fixer will be effectively electrolyzed.